


Bird Bath

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Frottage, Roughness, Verbal Humiliation, grooming kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Tired of Quentin smelling like a cheap corner store, the Cuckoos take it upon themselves to help him.
Relationships: Quentin Quire/Stepford Cuckoos
Kudos: 14





	Bird Bath

Contrary to popular belief, it's relatively easy to get Quentin to do what they want when it comes down to it. It's simply a matter of using his arrogant little attitude against him. So while they tell him to meet them someplace else, they wait until he passes by on his way there and yank him into the communal showers without warning. It's more fun this way, anyways. 

"Hey!" he yelps. Esme locks the door behind him and Celeste and Mindee pull at his stupid jacket to get him out of it. Quentin flails. "What are you _doing_? Be careful!" There's a ripping noise followed by Mindee making a quiet, amused 'oops' and Quentin's disgruntled scoff. 

"We're tired of your intolerable smell," Sophie says matter-of-factly. "So we're fixing it." She grabs his tie and pulls him forward, nearly making him lose his balance in the process. 

"I have places to be," Quentin replies stubbornly. Phoebe saddles up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist to pluck the button of his jeans open. 

"Believe us, they'd rather you be late than show up smelling like Bang and AXE had an affair with a vape stick," she assures. Quentin sneers unhappily but it fades pretty quickly when Sophie pulls her shirt off. It's only then that he seems to realise they're not just making him _take_ a shower. Esme grabs his shirt while he's distracted and he huffs as it's yanked up over his head along with his glasses. 

"You could just _ask_ ," he insists. 

"Where's the fun in that?" Celeste answers, tugging him forward by the waist of his jeans. Considering they're all a lot stronger than they look like they should be, they're more than capable of manhandling him around- something that often ticks him off, of course. Which just makes them do it more. Of course. Sophie gives a little shimmy of the shoulders to get his attention again and unsnaps the clasp of her bra to let her perky little tits out. 

Phoebe shoves him forward, throwing him off balance. Mindee catches him to make sure his clumsy ass doesn't brain himself on the floor and Phoebe and Esme make short work of pulling off his jeans and boxers. They shove him back to his feet once he's completely stripped and he flusters mildly as he makes a half hearted attempt to cover himself. The rest of the cuckoos begin following suit, pulling off their shirts and tossing them aside carelessly; bras are next. Quentin oogles them all but always returns to Sophie- as if he hadn't honed in on her out of arbitrary means. 

Sophie shimmies out of her skirt before dropping her panties and teasing him with a shake of the hips. Esme gives him another shove to get him moving though it doesn't matter much when Celeste and Mindee grab his arms to physically move him towards the showers. They shove him into the stall and Sophie turns the water on. Quentin immediately sputters at the temperature. 

"You know, a little cold shower in the morning would wake you up plenty," Phoebe insists. Quentin glowers at them unhappily. "Maybe you'd stop smelling like energy drink all the time." 

"Are you going to be there every morning?" he asks back cockily. "Because that I could get used to." 

"Aw, something _daddy_ can't do on his own?" Esme teases. "Hell must be frozen." They hastily strip from the rest of their skirts and panties while the water warms. They shimmy and shake to tantalize him with their soft curves and flawlessly freckled skin; heart areolas and trimmed bushes perfectly shaped. 

"I'm just saying a cold shower is a lot better with a warm body to share it with," Quentin assures. 

"Or five?" Celeste replies with a quirked brow.

"Well if you're _all_ offering," he says smugly. "How can I say no?" They all smirk at him. He grins as they gather up the various soaps they've prepared before climbing into the stall with him and pulling the curtain closed. Clearly there's a way he imagines this going and very quickly, he finds out that's not happening. Celeste grabs one of his arms and begins scrubbing him down roughly with nails and plenty of lathering. 

"Hey, I have sensitive skin, you know-" Quentin complains. Esme's already doing the same to his other arm, ignoring any complaints, and Mindee goes to work on his sides and hips. If not for them basically pinning him between all of them, he probably wouldn't be able to keep his balance by the sheer ferocity they scrub him down with. Phoebe presses up against his back and wraps her arms around him to palm his chest. 

"Are these sensitive, too?" she asks teasingly, rubbing his nipples with her thumbs and making him shudder. Celeste pulls his arm between her breasts as she moves to his shoulder, making more than a point to rub against him. 

"Ugh, you smell like wet dog now," Mindee complains. 

"Do you even _use_ soap when you shower?" Esme scoffs. They don't give him any room to reply. 

"I doubt you can even properly appreciate our bodies without your glasses on," Sophie huffs. She grabs his head and pulls him forward suddenly, pushing his face between her breasts and combing her fingers through his hair. She pins him there by beginning to wash his stupid little tuff of pink. 

"He probably uses a five in one," Phoebe teases as she scrubs down his back. Quentin shoves away from Sophie with some force and takes a sputtering breath. 

"As nice as your tits are, I think I prefer breathing a little more," he says shortly. Sophie pulls him back again unceremoniously.

"Wrong. Our tits are much nicer than breathing, you just can't see them," she assures, promptly resuming what she was doing. Only once he's been properly scrubbed down do they man handle him back under the warm water for a rinse. Quentin scoffs as he's drenched thoroughly and pushes his hair back out of his face again. Then they're pushing him down. 

He flails all the way down but they're still careful not to _hurt_ him. Having to take him to the medical office _doesn't_ sound like fun- and they'd probably just leave him here, anyways. Once he's down on his back, he makes even more disgruntled noises. 

"This isn't very comfortable," he says. 

"Oh boo hoo," Esme cries back. 

"Quentin isn't _comfortable_ ," Celeste mimics back. Sophie straddles his face, steading herself on the wall with one arm and holding his hair with the other. They're not actually sure how well he can see without his glasses, nor do they particularly care, but he obviously can see her sweet little pussy just fine and he swallows thickly. 

"Lick," she instructs. "It's one of the only good things your mouth is good for anyways." She pushes her cunt into his mouth and he does as he's told- he usually does. As uppity and arrogant as he is, he likes being bullied by pretty girls. Unsurprisingly. Esme straddles one of his thighs to rub herself off on. Phoebe runs her hand along the inside of Quentin's thigh before rubbing his cunt just enough to feel how wet he is already, then pinches his clit between her fingers. 

"That's what a well taken care of pussy tastes like, Quentin," Mindee says sweetly. Sophie grinds down against his mouth with a breathless groan and Quentin holds her thighs faintly. 

"Can you believe it? For the first time I don't smell AXE," Esme murmurs as she contently frots against his thigh. 

"Truly incredibly. I wonder how long it'll last," Phoebe agrees. She pushes a pair of fingers into him and he squirms weakly but with them surrounding him so thoroughly, there's not much room for him to move around. Sophie groans louder as Phoebe finger fucks him rougher and Quentin replies by moaning against her clit. 

"You talk a big game about wanting us all at once and you can't even satisfy one of us," Celeste complains. 

"Quentin's always been all talk and no bite," Mindee assures.

"Come on, Quentin, lick me properly," Sophie instructs, shimming her hips. "It's not every day I let gross little men have a taste of my pretty cunt." Quentin swats her thigh and Celeste looks at him curiously. 

"I don't think he can breathe," she says. 

"Well, who's fault is that?" Sophie replies. He swats her again, harder this time, and she begrudgingly backs off. 

"I guess his mouth isn't good for that, either," Esme assures. Quentin pants as he tries to catch his breath. 

"Maybe," he rasps. "If you weren't five insatiable soul sucking hell spawn-" Celeste covers his mouth.

"Gross, that still smells like energy drink," she says. Quentin bites her and she smacks him faintly in the mouth. He sneers at them. Sophie gets off his face and they move around to regroup. Esme turns the shower off and they all grab towels to tuck around themselves, leaving Quentin laying on the tiled shower floor. He grumbles to himself as he gets up. Phoebe throws him a towel and he dries off with a scoff. 

Once again, they manhandle him. Phoebe grabs him by the jaw and pulls him towards the sink, pushing him down onto the counter. Esme yanks his towel off. Sophie takes her toothbrush and almost immediately, Quentin tries to squirm away again. 

"Alright, hold on," he says quickly. Phoebe holds his chin harder and grabs one of his knees to pull up, showing off his slick, aroused cunt. Sophie hits him in the nose with the back of the brush. 

"Don't be rude. We're doing you a favor," she says. "I'm even letting you use my toothbrush. I know how much you love sniffing my panties." Quentin turns a nasty shade of red but Phoebe holds his jaw firm enough to keep him from talking back. Sophie only has to pry his mouth open enough to actually get the toothbrush in before he submits to the rough teeth brushing. 

"This is surprisingly fun," Mindee comments. 

"Like a little doll, yeah," Celeste agrees. She gladly moves in to join them and Phoebe helps maneuver Quentin into a better position. 

"Not as flexible, though," she murmurs. It takes a bit of effort for Celeste to get a knee up on the counter as well and slot their thighs together so she can rub her cunt against his. Quentin jerks at the sensation and muffles out a weak moan. The cuckoos grin in amusement at his obvious enjoyment of this, as well. Not that he should be getting used to it. 

Mindee and Esme brush their own teeth while they wait for their turn. 

Celeste grinds against Quentin selfishly, moaning as she seeks her own orgasm with quick little flicks and circles. It makes Quentin squirm but Phoebe keeps him restrained so Sophie can work unbothered. He glowers up at them with a pout and they just smile. 

"His clit's so hard," Celeste groans. She bites her finger and flutters her eyes closed as she comes, slowing her grinding and just pinching her thighs around him. The cuckoos all shudder minutely as the sensation ripples out to the rest of them faintly. They make a satisfied huff. Phoebe finally lets him go and Sophie hands him some water to rinse with. He already looks like he might have some bruises from being held too hard. 

"You're such a pain in the ass," Quentin says mildly. Sophie reaches down to flick his clit and he jolts. 

"If you want to leave, leave," she says. He presses his lips but doesn't budge and Sophie rubs his cunt in her fingers. "That's what we thought." She licks the slick from her fingers and he glares at her, face hot pink. The cuckoos rearrange to trade off. Esme grabs him and yanks him over towards a bench and Mindee pushes him along while the others take their turn brushing. 

"What _now_?" Quentin asks impatiently. 

"No wonder you always smell so bad," Mindee says. 

"Do you really just put body spray on and call it a day?" Esme scoffs. They each rub plenty of lotion between their hands before aggressively going at Quentin with it. 

"Hey! Hey!" he yelps. Mindee holds his face still as she rubs some into his cheeks. 

"Stay still," she says shortly. Esme presses herself against his back while she works it into his chest and stomach. He fusses but with the two of them rubbing and touching all over him with hands and tits, he really doesn't seem as bothered as he wants to pretend to be. At some point it stops being about lotion and starts just being about rubbing up on him. Mindee wraps her arms around his neck and grinds against his front while Esme wraps them around his waist and teases his clit again. 

"You don't come if we don't come, Quentin," Phoebe reminds him. 

"You say that like I've had any say in the matter and you all haven't been manhandling me from the start," Quentin scoffs back. Even now, he holds the bench beneath him to steady himself like he's afraid to touch either of the cuckoos currently pleasuring themselves with his body. 

"So much back talk," Celeste says. 

"Next time maybe we should wash your mouth out with soap," Sophie suggests. To which, of course, they just manhandle him more. Esme pulls him back and Mindee pushes him down to pin him to the bench. They mount him properly this time, Esme straddling his face and Mindee tangling their legs together to grind her cunt against his. 

"I don't mind if you pass out while giving head," Esme assures. "So finish me off before that, kay?" He licks, same as before, and to his benefit it's not like he's _actually_ that bad at it. Of course they'd never tell him that, his ego is big enough as it is. 

"Imagine if you actually smelled nice when you asked us out," Sophie says. 

"We still would have said no because you're an awful little gremlin but still," Phoebe continues. 

"You would have smelled nice, at least," Celeste agrees. Mindee bites her lip faintly as she rocks against him quicker and more insistently, trying to get more of that nice friction against her clit. As much as Quentin wants to call them 'size queens' when actual penetration is involved, they're quite sensitive and enough arousal with a little sensation can be enough to get them off. Fortunately for Quentin since he'd be unlikely to keep up with them otherwise. Mindee sighs deeply as her orgasm washes over her and the little after shock the rest of the cuckoos feel is enough to push Esme over the edge as well. 

"Finally," Esme scoffs. "It was better than nothing, I _guess_." They move off him but he only has a moment to collect himself before Sophie and Phoebe are pulling him around again. Phoebe smears more product on his face and he swats her away irritably.

"I don't need _more_ lotion," he assures. 

"It's face cream, stupid," she replies, applying it more aggressively. Sophie spritzes his neck lightly and rubs it in before they're pulling him off the bench. 

"Cologne," she explains. "You know, like body spray but for people who care what they smell like." Quentin gives them an unamused look. They tug him back over to the sink and on each side, hop up to sit on the counter.

"Hands," they instruct together. Quentin gives them a stubborn look before each of them simply grab a wrist to look at his nails. 

"Look at that, you can follow simple directions," Sophie says. 

"You kept your nails trimmed like we told you," Phoebe says and they both grin. Quentin presses his lips. 

"Good. _Now_ you may touch us," Sophie assures. "While we figure out what to do with- this." She tousles his hair mildly and he shakes it back out of reach. They just yank him closer, pulling his hands to their slick, waiting pussies and urging him to get to work. He's still slow about it, rubbing their puffy labias and teasing their clit's before slowly pushing a pair of fingers into each of them. They bump their hips forward to hurry him along. 

Sophie grabs his hair again and Quentin grunts back quietly as she grooms it this way and that to see what will look best. 

"It's so soft now that it's been properly washed and conditioned," Sophie says happily. Phoebe reaches to feel as well and they both coo pleasantly. 

"It's a mohawk," Quentin scoffs. "It's supposed to be coated in product and be _up_." 

"It's gross," Sophie replies. "Whatever _product_ you use smells bad and your thin hair doesn't need extreme hold anyways." Quentin huffs even louder and Sophie moans as he suddenly thrusts his fingers in deeper. She flutters her eyes closed briefly before going back to fussing over his hair. Phoebe works some product between her hands and works it into his hair. He strokes their clits with his thumbs and they both murmur pleased noises, rocking their hips into his hands more with each moment. 

Quentin 'ranks' them as the most stubborn cuckoos to satisfy and he's not entirely wrong. Once his hair is fixed to their liking and he looks half decent for, well, himself, they lean back and arch their backs to let him finger them properly. They spread their thighs wide, crossing legs in the process, and each of them latch onto one of his shoulders. Still, they moan and sing sweetly as they get closer to orgasm. 

"You like the feel of our tight little pussies, don't you?" Esme purrs into his ear. The other three cuckoos push up behind him and Esme and Celeste return the favor of stroking his slick folds and rubbing his clit. Mindee grabs his hips and presses her breasts against his back, kissing the back of his neck and shoulders. Quentin shudders and he briefly loses focus before quickly finding it again. Sophie grabs his chin and pulls him forward until their noses touch. His breath catches as she ghosts her lips over his. 

"More," she moans airily. Quentin can't help but oblige. He rubs their clits quicker, rocking in time with his fingers, and Sophie rewards him with the faintest of kisses- Esme rewards him by pinching his clit. Their breathing pitches as they get close until finally they come, Sophie first and Phoebe shortly after. They tug their hips eagerly as they chase their bliss and all five of them sigh contently as they're finally sated as a whole. 

Sophie pushes him one way to hop down then Phoebe pushes him the other to hop down. They all flock to change back into their clothes. 

"Uh," Quentin says irritably. He gestures to his lap. "What about me?" 

"What about you?" Phoebe replies. 

"We helped you groom, you gave us an okay orgasm," Sophie says. 

"We're even," Esme assures. 

"What? That's not-" Quentin begins. 

"We even brought you some fresh clothes," Celeste assures, throwing him the extra bag. 

"Anything else is your problem," Mindee says. Quentin lets out a disgruntled noise. 

"Oh, alright," Sophie murmurs with a roll of her eyes. "You can have these. You like getting off on them anyways, right?" She tosses her worn panties at him and the look he gives her is so sheerly angry and flustered, he doesn't speak. The cuckcoos smile at him, gives him a wave and each blow him a kiss, then they're strutting back out to leave him to his own devices. 

"That was mean," Mindee giggles and they all join in.

"He's definitely going to remember that," Phoebe agrees.

"Well _I'm_ looking forward to it," Sophie assures. They laugh. It's not exactly fun without some payback, now is it?

"Hey! Wait! You have my glasses!" 

The Cuckcoos giggle louder. 


End file.
